birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Christmas Day
Christmas Day refers to the time Sam and Scotty tried to celebrate Christmas. Overview Five characters are about to celebrate Christmas. Fortune Secretii, Sam Jay, and Tottie Babs are in charge of decorating the yard. Each character tries to put up their own specialties, but Fortune prevents Tottie from putting up the "Too Bad!" lights. Instead, Tottie uses Ztar lights. Fortune counters with Star lights. Sam puts up a huge display of Looney Tunes-themed lights beside the house. He also uses holly along with Fortune. Meanwhile, Flightning and Scotty Raven Jay were in charge of decorating the tree. They get in little arguments over who hangs up which ornament. Flightning, while trying to make an impressive show of skill, gets tangled up in the lights. Fortune and Tottie were in charge of the Christmas cookies. As they prepare the cookies, Tottie accidentally gets chocolate frosting on Fortune's cheek. She plays along with the mishap and writes her signature phrase on the frosting. Fortune is angry, and retaliates by smearing frosting on Tottie's cheek so she could write "I hate you!" on said frosting. The five characters draw straws to see who is the designated Santa, and Sam gets to eat the extra cookies. Flightning knows Sam loves cookies just like Samuel Casimir did (because they both thought they were IWay cookies). Scotty thinks Sam will be an excellent Saint Nick, and Fortune agrees. Sam then leaves to hang up mistletoe with Flightning. As they admire their work, Scotty walks in wondering what is going on. Sam wants Scotty to move over from his location (he was under the mistletoe). Scotty comments that he really likes the mistletoe display. Fortune comes over and whispers to Flightning to look at the mistletoe. Flightning sees that Scotty is under the mistletoe with Sam. Flightning remembers the kissing tradition associated with mistletoe, and tells Sam and Scotty to look. Sam looks up and sees the mistletoe. He looks to his left and sees Scotty. He taps him on the back, wanting him to look up at the mistletoe. Scotty does see the mistletoe, and as he tries to look away, Sam grabs him by the shirt and gives him a long, passionate kiss. Flightning and Fortune take pictures of this kiss while it was continuing, claiming it to be a Christmas miracle. After the initial pull away, Sam tells Scotty that he was lucky to be under the mistletoe with him and that he loves him. Scotty assures he loves Sam back, and gives him a heart-centered hug. Before Scotty could fully pull away, Sam brings up Scotty's head and gives him another long, passionate kiss. Christmas day comes, and it turns out Flightning was traumatized from seeing Sam kiss Fortune last night. Scotty considers how Fortune always gets lucky and that it is typical of her to receive the Christmas kiss. Flightning is thinking of a different thing, and convinces Scotty to get Sam to forget about Fortune by giving him a present. Sam opens said present and gets severely mad. It turns out Scotty sent Sam the Looney Tunes cartoon Lumber Jack-Rabbit, and Sam hates it due to how the giant WB Shield in the intro scares him. Tottie uses the anger and confusion to steal the Jay signature laugh line, but Sam responds with "Hellish Rage", causing Tottie to throw a tantrum. Sam uses the laugh line for himself upon seeing Tottie's situation. It turns out nobody cooked Christmas dinner, so Fortune decides to put the cookies in the oven before Flightning decides to take matters into her own hands and cook the Christmas dinner all by herself. Tottie prevents Fortune from putting the cookies in until Fortune called her a game over freak. While the cookies are waiting, Flightning makes the main course. Fortune then thinks about how Scotty managed to get Sam mad, so she gave him retribution in the form of knocking over the Christmas tree and crushing all of his presents. Scotty throws a tantrum. Sam is worried about Scotty. Scotty thinks about how he is going to enjoy Christmas now that Fortune crushed his presents. Sam gives his Christmas present to Scotty, which is yet another long, passionate kiss. There's nothing more for Scotty to enjoy Christmas than enjoying the power of love. Sam then gives Tottie a present, which turns out to be an engagement ring so that Sam can reenact the proposal scene between him and Scotty. Despite Fortune's efforts, the cookies were raw and got everyone except Scotty sick. Scotty saves Sam with the true love's kiss. Sam initially reacts with excitement over Scotty kissing him and glomps him to give him several passionate kisses. Scotty gets Sam to calm down so he can explain the situation to him. Upon Sam's orders, Massacre brings a potion that instantly cures sickness to recover the three characters who haven't recovered. It turns out Sam forgot to buy the rest of the presents, so he makes up an excuse involving Bruce Secretii and her disappearing magic. Scotty comforts Sam, saying he has another chance next year. Tottie and Sam get into a fight over Fortune. During the fight, Tottie's usage of her signature phrase made Fortune throw a tantrum. While trying to prevent Christmas from being ruined, Flightning throws a tantrum herself. Fortune thinks that there are too many tantrums going on to really enjoy Christmas, so Flightning declares it to be ruined. Sam throws a tantrum, saying that Christmas is not over until the clock strikes twelve. Scotty comforts Sam. Sam's tantrum was for nothing as Fortune revealed the time to indeed be 12:00. Sam yells at Tottie for ruining Christmas, screaming that if Tottie never did any of lots of offenses, none of the drama would've happened. Fortune bans Tottie from future parties, and Flightning wants Mr. Babs to ground Tottie. Scotty states that thanks to Tottie, he and Sam must find somewhere else to spend New Years. Flightning and Fortune warn Tottie to get out and stay out. Category:Events Category:Memes